yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Skoda Yeti/WP
|length = |width = |height = |weight = |fuel_capacity = |related = |designer = |sp = uk }} The Škoda Yeti (Typ 5L)ETKA, accessed 27 January 2010 is a five-door five-seater mini SUV model built by the Czech car manufacturer Škoda Auto. It was introduced at the 2009 Geneva Motor Show in March, as the division's first entry into the popular SUV market. According to the European Car of the Year website, the Yeti was one of the runner-ups in the 2010 award. Concept cars Concept cars were shown prior to the launch of the production vehicle. Overview The Yeti is available with three different trim levels: Experience, Ambition and Track (or Active in some markets). However in the UK it is available in four trim levels, E'', ''S, SE and Elegance. Its luggage capacity, aided by the 'VarioFlex' rear seats, ranges from , up to when the rear seats are removed. Safety The Škoda Yeti has been awarded a 5-star safety rating by the Euro NCAP. It scored an impressive 92% adult occupant protection in the frontal and side crash tests, 78% child occupant protection and 46% in the pedestrian safety test. It also scored 71% in the Safety Assist equipment, as it comes with standand driver/passenger seatbelt reminders. It also includes Electronic Stability Programme (ESP) with Anti-lock Braking System (ABS), Hydraulic Brake Assist (HBA), Anti-Slip Regulation (ASR) and Electronic Differential Lock (EDS) - which is currently standard equipment on most variants throughout Europe and optional on others. Protection against whiplash injury in the rear-impact (whiplash) test was also good. It can be ordered with up to 11 airbags (dual front, front side torso, rear side torso, front and rear side curtain, and driver's knee airbag). Powertrain The powertrain offerings in the Yeti include a range of internal combustion engines, all of which are turbocharged and EU5 emissions standard compliant. : ''Source: Volkswagen Group ELSA/erWin (Electronic Repair and Workshop Information System), 03/2010'' Most engines are offered with six-speed manual transmissions, with a five-speed manual being reserved for front-wheel drive only cars with the 81 kW TDI engine. Currently, the Volkswagen Group seven-speed Direct-Shift Gearbox (DSG), which can be ordered for the 1.2 TSI only. The six-speed Direct-Shift Gearbox (DSG) has been available for the 2.0 CR 103 PS diesel engine since May 2010. The four-wheel drive variants utilise the latest fourth-generation Haldex Traction multi-plate clutch to transmit the drive to the rear wheels, and all drive layouts include fully independent multi-link rear suspension first seen on the Volkswagen Golf Mk5 to complement the fully independent front suspension. References External links Official Sites *Škoda Yeti Škoda Auto Official Website *Škoda Yeti Škoda UK Website Unaffiliated Sites *BRISKODA.net Škoda Yeti Forum and Community Yeti Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Mini SUVs Category:Vehicles introduced in 2009 Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Cars of the Czech Republic bg:Шкода Йети cs:Škoda Yeti da:Škoda Yeti de:Škoda Yeti es:Škoda Yeti fr:Škoda Yéti hr:Škoda Yeti it:Škoda Yeti nl:Škoda Yeti no:Škoda Yeti pl:Škoda Yeti ru:Škoda Yeti simple:Škoda Yeti sk:Škoda Yeti fi:Škoda Yeti sv:Škoda Yeti uk:Škoda Yeti